


stray kids x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'stray kids with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Changbin just really likes your art (and you) ; fluff/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Eyyyyy can I req a fluff for SKZ Changbin? Where changbin really likes readers art and asks to pose for reader? And changbin just flirt with the reader but reader is too thick headed to get what changbin is doing??? Mmmmmm ty Ily. I see you had a lot of reqs so if you have too many maybe you can just skip this one so that you wont get burned out. Please take care of yourself and be carefull Goodnightt!!
> 
> Note: ey thanks for requesting! i appreciate your understanding. i tried my best but im not sure i hit the mark. kind of turned it into a highschool au, hope thats not an issue. you too, take care and have a good day/night bud

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Draw me, draw me!"

Changbin had been in [Y/N]'s same class in elementary school, and those same exclamations seemingly followed the male around everywhere. The instant he'd pick up a pen or pencil, sketch a little something on his book, someone would bring it to the others' attention and there'd very quickly be a flock of kids encircling the [h/c] haired male, gawking and commenting, asking to see more or for him to do something specific.

Changbin had been interested in [Y/N]'s art, but the students were always quicker than him, always louder, and every compliment he'd make was lost among the chatter. He'd surrendered to his faith then, peering over shoulders when he could to take a peek at what [Y/N] had drawn, sway his chair backwards and crane his neck, on other occasions.

And yet, [Y/N] never noticed him.

The young boy had spent that year trying to pluck up the courage to speak to his classmate, envisioning scenarios and conversations that flowed smoothly and effortlessly. Real life, was much harder. The amount of times he'd gone up to [Y/N] and merely stood before him as the two would blink at each other until he'd flee like a terrified creature was far too embarrassing to count. Not to mention how often he'd stutter half a phrase of praise and freeze, leaving the situation to fester in awkwardness.

Once that year was over and they were put into different classes, Changbin initially felt like he could finally breathe freely again, not having to restrain himself from looking back at the boy or honing his hearing to pick up on every word the other would speak. Then, he begun to miss him.

[Y/N] was funny, kind, a little aloof and occasionally slacking off in class, and Changbin would miss hearing the small grunts he'd release when his deskmate would kick him beneath the table to alert him of the nearing teacher, giving him the chance to hide his doodles, and he missed seeing him laugh at silly jokes and grow bashful at praise.

Finding that [Y/N] and him were not only in the same highschool, but also in the same class was like a slap in the face to Changbin, reawakening all that he'd felt for the boy some years ago and rekindling that heat in his chest whenever he thought of him.

Not much had changed, truly.

[Y/N] was taller, more handsome than Changbin recalled and with a more golden smile than he could see in his memories, but his laugh had hardly changed, he still often appeared absent-minded, and his hand would still sketch the moment he'd lose focus and go off to his own world.

Complimentary comments were still given by others, though not as often nor as loudly, but whenever Changbin would witness someone doing so, his mind would whoosh him back to the past and make flicker before his eyes all his failed attempts at contact with the other.

If not much had changed, Changbin would assure he had.

The male was determined to make his move that year, not only to finally interact with [Y/N] over his art, but to also dip his toe and test the waters to see if he had a shot with him. Changbin, though admittedly late, had understood that it wasn't merely [Y/N]'s art that intrigued him, but [Y/N] himself, and he believed himself brave enough to try winning the latter over.

He'd spent the night before the day he'd planned to speak with the other mostly awake, his anxiety postponing his need for sleep, and throughout the following first half of the morning, said nerves only quadrupled in intensity.

His knee was constantly bouncing, his pencil kept being flicked between his fingers, and his sight more often than not crept over in [Y/N]'s direction before redirecting itself onto the board.

Changbin counted the minutes down until the bell would finally sound the start of their break. [Y/N] had the habit of continuing drawing out in the yard if he didn't manage to complete whatever it was he was doing during lessons, and Changbin knew he always drew during Math.

Just as the brunet foresaw, once the bell rung, [Y/N] only packed his school related content and kept the book he was drawing in and pen in hand, proceeding to leave the class, telling his friends he'd meet up with them in a bit.

Changbin had to confess, he felt a bit like a creep trailing behind [Y/N] at what he considered a safe distance, but he had no other option. Upon reaching the yard, Changbin remained behind a pillar whilst his eyes glued themselves to [Y/N]'s figure, watching as the latter took his spot on one of the peeling benches and flipped open his book again.

The boy knew he had to wait a bit so as to not seem suspicious, and spent that minute or two pacing, arms folded across his chest with his fingers tapping at them. He did his best to convince himself it would be fine, that he wouldn't mess up and [Y/N] wouldn't be rude if he did, but the instant he'd catch sight of the guy so peacefully sitting, one earphone pressed into his ear and hand working, his breath would stutter.

No. That's enough. He was going to go through with this no matter what.

He let out a deep breath, ignoring the odd looks some other students were giving him as he shook his hands loose and rolled his shoulders.

"Okay," He whispered to himself, "Let's go."

His steps were more confident than he felt, quickly carrying him over to stand in front of [Y/N] who had yet to take note of him. Changbin's bravery faltered, and he almost turned on the heels of his feet and walked away, but he cleared his throat before he could, bringing [Y/N]'s eyes up and onto him.

Changbin momentarily felt weak in the knees.

"I － You're really good at drawing."

[Y/N] smiled, a sight so genuine and sweet that it made the brunet's heart soar.

"Thanks, I try."

A beat of silence, just enough for an uncomfortable feeling to settle and for Changbin to find his next words.

"We're in the same class －"

"I'm Changbin －"

They froze, blinking at each other prior to speaking up, once again in unison.

"Oh, sorry."

[Y/N] chortled at their blunder and carelessly gestured a hand in Changbin's direction.

"You first."

"Well," He smiled, feeling a little less tense, "I said my name's Changbin."

The seated male nodded, setting his forearms onto his lap, just under the edge of the book balanced on his crossed legs.

"Ah yeah, I know," [Y/N] nonchalantly said, "You tend to sit by the windows."

Changbin's complexion turned a mild rose at that, head dipping.

"You noticed, huh?"

"Course I did," [Y/N] laughed, "I also like the window seats. So, d'you need something?"

The question caught the brunet off-guard, his nerves rapidly returning as he realised they'd been talking so casually already. Had it always been so easy, he wondered? He felt ridiculous for having been fearful.

"No, I just － Uh, I like how you draw."

[Y/N] tilted his head, as though wondering where the rest of the sentence Changbin was struggling to say was.

"Could you draw me?"

At that, [Y/N]'s lips formed an O, his features conveying his sudden understanding.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure," He shrugged, unknowing how much of a relief his reply had been to the other, "If you want, I can do the sketch now and finish it off later."

Changbin didn't care, as long as the two of them spent time together and he'd get to have something drawn by [Y/N], so he simply mumbled in agreement. He hadn't taken into account however, that they'd be looking at each other throughout the process, and it was all very trying on his erratic and excited heart. 

The sun was warm, the breeze was gentle, and the rest of the rowdy student body had faded into white noise while Changbin sat opposite [Y/N] － who had turned to face him － on his same bench, their folded knees brushing and eyes meeting in tentative looks, Changbin's own openly lingering more than the distracted latter's.

[Y/N] had exchanged his pen for a 2B pencil and a putty rubber, gaze intent and focused as he analysed Changbin's face and began to bring it upon his fresh paper. It wasn't until then that Changbin had seriously worried whether he was attractive or not. By studying his face like this, wouldn't [Y/N] notice all of his flaws?

His expression must have mirrored his train of thought for the sound of the pencil tip scratching against the paper stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Changbin startled, blinking widely, then shaking his head, "No, nothing."

[Y/N] appeared dubious, eyes narrowing into suspicious slits and his lips tugging to a side.

"You sure?"

Changbin faltered.

"It's just that I'm probably not the best model for you to draw."

[Y/N] frowned.

"Why d'you say that? You're staying pretty still."

"No, it's not that. It's just － Man, I'm not that good-looking, you know? I'm realising it's embarrassing to have you draw me."

Changbin's upfront confession had [Y/N] in a brief silence of surprise, the world and them themselves falling still for an instant, before [Y/N] released a snort of disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Apprehensively, Changbin shook his head to say no. He was quite serious. His answer had [Y/N]'s smile slightly faltering.

"Hey, Changbin, take it from a guy who has drawn plenty of people: You're good. Very good. Handsome, but in a cute way."

Roses bloomed across his skin, crawling high enough to colour his ears and low enough to dye the bottom of his cheeks. Changbin's pulse had spiked, the sun abruptly feeling too hot on his skin, and then [Y/N] was looking away, focusing on his sketch.

Even if [Y/N] didn't display having thought much of it, Changbin was in a state of bashful happiness the likes of which he'd almost never experienced.

"You － Really?" He strained to speak, causing [Y/N]'s pencil to stop its movement again.

"Really," The boy affirmed wholeheartedly, beaming.

He had to. It was the perfect moment. Maybe if he gave a small hint about liking him, [Y/N] would react.

"You're very handsome," Changbin proceeded to earnestly blurt, "I really like your eyes, and everything about you is cool."

Silence.

The brunet was about to go into a panic, mentally berating himself for coming off as what he saw to be too strong, but [Y/N] had no qualms about it, merely took it all with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, I guess. I －"

It was then that the bell decided to ring, signalling to them the end of their break and start of the next period.

"Already?"

Changbin wasn't aware he'd asked it aloud nor that he'd sounded as disappointed as he felt, but judging by [Y/N]'s chuckle, he had.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely finish your drawing," Changbin wanted to tell him that that wasn't what he was disappointed about, "You can sit next to me in class and I'll continue it there."

Changbin blinked.

"Aren't you going to pay attention?"

The question brought the other to contemplate only for a few moments.

"Nah, I'll just study it myself from the book. Besides,"

Changbin turned back to the taller after they'd stood, watching as [Y/N] looped his bag over his shoulder.

"I'd much rather be drawing you."


	2. Minho keeps making the same mistake and you’re tired of it ; angst (happy end.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey, so requests are open right? If you write for skz, could you do something where Minho and reader got into and argument? They end off pretty bad but the only reason they argued was because Minho did something pretty upsetting but doesn't want to admit it? It's happened a couple of times already but reader always let's it slide and apologizes (even though it's not his fault-) it would be nice if you make it with a happy ending...if you don't write for skz you can put whoever. have love 💕
> 
> Note: i hope this is decent man. thanks for requesting!

It had already happened a handful of times before and he'd typically let it slide; [Y/N] couldn't keep quiet about it anymore though. He'd speak up, maybe make a comment that was lined with hurt and bitterness, or ask a question that was stitched with sadness and confusion, Minho would get defensive, and then they'd fight. [Y/N] would apologise, hold Minho as the smaller would tell him it's okay, and things would go back to how they were.

That evening, however, was worse than what they'd previously experienced.

[Y/N] was tired, frustrated, sick of being made to feel such a way; he ended up lashing out at Minho the moment they were alone, tears pooling in his eyes as his voice rose in volume.

"If you're just sick of me as your boyfriend, tell me! Is it because you don't find me attractive? Do you want a girlfriend instead? Is it because －" [Y/N] stopped, bit his lip. He couldn't finish his sentence.

Minho had rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"I never said any of that."

"Then why do you keep ogling other people? Every time we go out, your eyes get stuck on some dude or girl and you completely forget I'm there."

At that, Minho's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows drawing together as he took a step towards [Y/N], anger rolling off of him in waves and clashing with the latter's own.

"And what?" He barked, "Just because we're together I have to pretend to be blind? Should I start wearing blinkers like a damn horse or something?"

"Maybe you should, since you clearly aren't capable of being better than an animal."

Silence, their pulse thrumming in their hot ears was all they could hear. And then Minho was nodding, a twisted smile akin to a grimace marring the lower half of his face.

"If that's how you see it, then I can't change your mind."

He had turned to walk away, hand swiping his phone and wallet from the kitchen counter as he did so, but a knot had unravelling within [Y/N] － a knot, that had previously strained and pulled to keep everything inside, had snapped, and the idea that he couldn't let everything out to a set of listening ears was terrifying in that moment.

"I'm not the one who has to change his mind," He spoke up, voice softer, and the hurt that quivered beneath it made Minho stop in his place, even if he remained with his back to his partner, "You have to understand that every time you look at someone a certain way, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you, as if I don't satisfy you. I keep asking myself if you don't love me anymore or if I did something wrong; if you're tired of us keeping our relationship a secret or if you're embarrassed to let your friends know that you're bi. Be it any of those, just tell me. Break up with me. I don't want to keep loving someone who doesn't give a shit about how I feel or whose ashamed of being with me. It hurts."

The concept sent a shiver down Minho's spine, the words chilled and harsh to his ears that picked up on the seriousness that lined each word [Y/N] spoke. His lashes fluttered wet, his sight faltered and fell to floor, and an overwhelming sense of shame toppled over him, crushed him where he stood into a heap of abashment and guilt.

A lone tear had forced its way over the edge of his stubborn eye, and Minho couldn't bring himself to look back.

"I'm －" His voice cracked, he stiffened his jaw, "I'm going out."

And he was gone, door slamming behind him as he walked out until he was in the street, carelessly pulling a mask he'd had tucked into his pants' pocket over his face.

It was cold, but it was only when a rough wind blew that he came to realise that it was also faintly drizzling, just enough to bespeckle the tarmac and dampen the top of his dark hair. He sighed, then crouched down, bracing his head in his forearms as he felt a wave of nausea strike him.

Minho felt sick, his mind reeling with everything he'd said and done, wondering for how long he'd been genuinely making the boy he loved suffer without even batting an eye. He pressed harder against his head at that, wanting to release the rage that he felt against himself somehow. He'd been selfish and ungrateful for having a partner as kind and loving as [Y/N], he'd never put any thought into what that which he was doing could mean to the other.

[Y/N]'s questions swirled before his shut eyes, and he scowled as he pondered them.

[Y/N] hadn't done anything wrong, Minho couldn't fault him for being hurt by his actions. The younger also wasn't embarrassed about loving him, nor about being bisexual. He knew he still found his partner attractive, and no, he'd much rather have [Y/N] over any other girl or guy. Not to mention, despite the belief he himself made fester within the male, [Y/N] satisfied him in every way: emotionally, physically － he was an all-round good boyfriend. In truth, the more he considered the idea of simply not loving [Y/N] as much he thought, the more he came to realise that that wasn't the case.

His hair had flattened to his head by then, and though a scant number of people walked past, none dared nor bothered to address him; an odd, young man bundled on the sidewalk in the rain.

Minho wasn't sure about how much time had gone by, but it was enough for regret to have swamped his insides and to dribble along his cheeks, mixing with the water droplets that softly tapped on him in landing.

[Y/N] was just back inside, probably waiting for him, most certainly ready to apologise like Minho always edged him towards doing, and the latter's stomach contorted.

He had to make things right, but did he deserve the chance, he found himself wondering as he staggered onto his half-asleep legs. He'd repeatedly hurt [Y/N], and then ignored him when he'd try to explain how it was making him feel; Minho couldn't feel any more like a piece of shit.

If [Y/N] was willing to forgive him, he'd be overjoyed, if not, he'd have to let go.

He'd gone up to the door to the apartment again and stood apprehensively before it for some time, almost too afraid to open it. He heard a shuffle from within and then, with a sharp inhale, he pushed it open.

[Y/N] was on one of the kitchen stools, a can of beer in hand and his phone, on, beside the other. He blinked up at Minho, features mildly twisting in surprise before he hurriedly stood.

"Baby, I'm so sorr－"

"No, [N/N], please," Minho dipped his head as he cut his boyfriend off, attempting to steady his breathing, "You have nothing to apologise for."

[Y/N] wasn't sure of how to react and therefore fell still, merely standing opposite the other as Minho remained by the door, dripping a small puddle around himself. He slid the mask down under his chin, then lifted his sight to meet the baffled one of his partner.

"I'm sorry," Tears had begun to travel down his cheeks again, his voice abruptly croaking, "I'm so sorry."

[Y/N] jogged towards him, wrapped his arms around the brunet and held his trembling frame close to his chest, holding his chilled face in the warmth of his neck as he sobbed against it.

"Baby, it's okay, don't cry," [Y/N] tried to console him, pressed small kisses to his wet hair and rubbed at his back with his left hand whilst his right cupped the back of Minho's head.

"It's not," Minho refuted, sniffing, "I was selfish and rude towards you. I love you, [Y/N], I do. You're perfect for me, you don't have to change. I'm not embarrassed of you at all, you're the best thing to have happened to me."

[Y/N] held him closer, struggling to keep himself whole in the hopes of being a pillar of support for Minho who'd shrunken in his embrace.

"I don't deserve to have you but － but if you forgive me, I promise I'll stop looking at other people. I'll treat you better," He pulled away, all puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks, and [Y/N] wore a sombre smile, used the pad of his thumb to wipe away some of the smaller's tears, "I love you a lot, [N/N]. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't. I don't need to look at others, you're enough for me, I swear."

He was hiccupping then, his shoulders bouncing with each one, and [Y/N] placed a small kiss to the tip of his nose, following with one to his lips that shimmered with spit and tasted of tears.

"I believe you, sweetheart, it's alright."

Minho shut his eyes, trying to rub them dry with his knuckles before meeting [Y/N]'s fond stare.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course," [Y/N] smiled, "as long as you really do try to change."

The brunet fervently nodded, then roughly thrusting himself back into his partner's soothing embrace, sighing in relief.

"I promise I'll do better."

The couple stayed that way for some time, until the water that had soaked Minho had begun to seep into [Y/N]'s shirt too. Rubbing the male's scalp as he tugged away to smile down at him, [Y/N] rubbed the tips their noses together before using his to nudge the strands of hair apart on Minho's forehead and place a kiss there.

"How about we go have a warm bath, baby?"

"I'd love to," Minho mumbled, returning the kiss with one of his own to [Y/N]'s cheek.


	3. it’s the day of your group’s comeback and Chan is struggling to contain his excitement ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: reader is leader and rapper of a 5 member group called RFA debuted before skz in jyp. they have a comeback and chan is freaking out about it because reader look more attractive in the comeback. fluff.
> 
> Note: really not feeling how this one came out man, sorry. thanks for requesting

Groans and complaints bounced off the walls of the dorm as the majority of the Stray Kids members lumbered in, shirts clinging to their damp skin and hair in ruffled strands, marking paths along their foreheads. They had just returned from practice － for the most part, since some had stayed behind to get an extra hour in － and the strain they'd put their bodies under for training was making itself well-known.

Chan didn't let it show too much, but the soles of his feet were on fire and nearly every muscle in his body ached. He had nothing on his mind other than throwing himself somewhere and laying still until he'd regained enough strength to eat and have a shower, which was why the instant he saw their vacant couch, he let himself drop upon it face first.

A prolonged moan of sorts left him, muffled by the cushioning in which he had squashed his face, only followed a couple minutes later by the sound of nearing footsteps and the eventual thud of someone plopping down on the other end of the sofa.

Chan didn't pay the new member's presence any mind, shutting his eyes and falling into a semi-asleep state, where his brain functioned enough to tell him he was forgetting something, but not what, and instead replayed the bits of choreography they went over that day. He felt material rub against his toes and then legs dropped down on top of his own, carelessly, both of which brought him out of his daze.

"Mmph," He grunted into the couch, and a weary laugh came, one that instantly made him understand who was with him.

The feet on his back wriggled and Chan buried his nose harder into the safety of the seat cushion.

"Lix, they really stink," He mumbled to the other, finally lifting his head and looking to the blond through squinted eyes.

The rapper peered back at him over the top of his phone, arching a brow.

"Sorry?"

Chan huffed in surrender and flopped down again, allowing himself to slowly sink into a mental abyss until the same feet he'd just complained about, repeatedly nudged him in the ass.

"Hey. Bro. Chris."

At the persistent call for his attention, the leader huffed and raised his head, setting his weight onto his forearms to glance in mild frustration at the younger.

"What? Why're you trying to bruise － huh?"

Felix had rammed his phone screen to the older's face, a sly smile stitching itself across his lips.

"Did you forget about something?" His tone was teasing as he wriggled the device about, enticing Chan to forcefully hold his hand still and take a look despite the way his brows had furrowed.

Every wrinkle instantly melted from his face as his jaw fell slack and shut repeatedly, all four of his limbs abruptly going into over-drive as he fumbled with snatching the phone and wriggling about until he was sitting straight. Felix had suffered some kicks and knocks in the process, but Chan merely absent-mindedly apologised, eyes glued to the screen.

Felix watched with an impressed look as his friend remained fixated on the clip he was playing on loop, eventually getting tired of it after some moments and attempting to take his phone back. Of course, Chan was quick to fight him off, hunching over and keeping it close to his chest.

Chan let out a whine as Felix's hands battled with his own. "Give me a minute," He demanded petulantly.

"It's not my fault you forgot their comeback was today!" Felix snapped half-heartedly, giving up and instead crossing his arms over his chest.

Throwing him a pout, Chan mumbled something along the lines of, "I didn't forget," before his thumb had hit the replay button and the clip started over again.

Blinking dumbly, Felix let his head tilt in bewilderment.

"How many times are you going to watch the same fifteen seconds of him?"

A mild pink had dusted the leader's ears at the direct question, seemingly as though he himself wasn't aware of what he was openly doing. He frowned, defensive, then started the video over and highered the volume, directing it Felix's way.

"But are you _seeing_ him?" He asked, somewhat in awe and disbelief, holding the phone nearer to the blond's face, "Are you _hearing_ him? His rap style is so unique but well enunciated, and he even goes fast at the end."

Felix gave a slow nod, still not fully adjusted to seeing his leader fawning so openly over another male group, RFA's, leader, [L/N] [Y/N]. He and the boys found out they were dating a few months ago and none of them had any issue with it at all, but it was still a boggling sight that of Chan utterly red-faced and sputtering at such a short video of his boyfriend.

"He's cool," Felix conceded, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the other; fortunately, it was.

Chan let out a dreamy sounding sigh that quivered with underlying excitement, proceeding to watch the clip as it started up again.

"His make-up like that really suits him, doesn't it? They gave him cool earrings too. Why does he look so good in black? He's fit, wow," Chan's influx of comments was never-ending, Felix humming along to a few until the former flopped backwards beside him and tilted the phone so that they could both see a new clip he found right below the initial tweet.

"Lix," Chan called quietly, as though the boy wasn't already paying attention, "Oi, Felix. Bro. Look at him. Damn."

"I －"

"Wait, no," Chan hurriedly cut in, pulling the phone away, "Don't. He's mine."

Felix huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not even －"

His sentence was cut short as the leader tossed the phone to the male's lap and clapped his hands, prior to scrambling onto his feet.

"Dude, the video!" He shouted in realisation, as if appalled by the fact he hadn't thought of it sooner. Pattering out of the living area and to his room, He left behind an astounded rapper only for a handful of instances before he was bounding back in, laptop in hold.

"Watch it with me," Chan asked of the other as he took a seat and turned the computer on, anxiously tapping on the plastic to the touchpad's right whilst waiting.

Felix let slip a snort of amusement, shaking his head as he grinned.

"I thought you didn't want me looking at your man."

Not sparing him a glance, Chan only nudged him in warning with his elbow before putting in his password and opening up the search engine, hardly waiting for the machine to fully get started.

"Come on, Lix," He pleaded, sight strained on the loading circle that had appeared after he'd entered RFA's latest title track's name, "You like their music anyways, don't you?"

Humming in acknowledgement, Felix leaned forward to have a better look at the screen.

"I do, I guess," Came his murmured response, just as Chan clicked on the video and it opened up.

The instant sound left the speakers of the laptop, the eldest had fallen utterly still, appearing to be in a trance － something that Felix found quite hilarious － until he was snapped out of his snickering by Chan's hand clapping down onto his thigh, causing him to yelp.

"Lix! He's there!"

"I can see that," He laughed, mildly hissing at the sting in his leg, "Let go of －"

"Shh, it's his first verse!"

Felix could do nothing but heave a heavy a breath of surrender and endure the squeezing of his leg that sporadically strengthened with Chan releasing sounds of awe and spewing compliments. The track in itself was a mixture of cool and powerful, with a sub-melody that gave it a sensual turn every now and again, but even if Felix enjoyed it, he found that watching Chan gape and analyse everything he heard and saw, only to cut himself off whenever [Y/N] came into view, to be more entertaining at the time.

Once the video was over, Chan's cheeks were rosey and Felix could have sworn his eyes glittered with a certain love and happiness that was reserved solely for his boyfriend or in times of their own group's success. He didn't mind the ache in his leg, really, as long as his friend was so over the moon, though he did have to bite back a groan when the song started up a second time.

"Shouldn't you message him or something?" He dropped in, surprised by the way Chan's head snapped up at his words, evidently considering the suggestion.

"You're right," He soon spoke somewhat thoughtfully, proceeding to finally tear his sight away from the video to look at Felix with already pleading eyes, "Would you help me figure out what to write him?"

"Oi," The blond pulled back as Chan's stare remained unwavering, "You're the one who's dating him."

He took a brief moment to admire with great amusement the redness that reappeared in greater strength on Chan's ears － much as though a switch had been turned on, the former mused － and then the leader was shaking his knee, grabbing his attention.

"Please? I don't want to sound overly hyped or like a clingy fan rather than a cool, supportive boyfriend."

"You two spend hours together, I'm sure he already knows you're a loser."

Chan pursed his lips and readily began speaking, "Lix －", but the boy in question gave a theatrical roll of his eyes before cutting in, palms raised beside his head in mock surrender.

"Yes, okay, I'll help you."

The leader's features instantaneously brightened, a glowing smile taking the place of the frustrated pout.

"Yeah!" He cheered, high-fiving one of the hands Felix still kept up, "Thanks mate!"

As Chan sprinted across the room to grab his phone from the counter, Felix knew this adrenaline and serotonin boosted version of him wouldn't calm down even after having messaged [Y/N], but he supposed that there was nothing he could do except wait it out until [Y/N] could come over and calm the leader himself.


	4. everybody knows that Jisung likes to wear pretty things sometimes ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: we need the jaist in a skirt sir. nothing sexual just skz jisung, his new skirt and his supportive boyfriend. thanks for your services
> 
> Note: my friend, we really do need the jaist in a skirt. disclaimer, i know nothing about fashion so don’t hate me if the outfits are weird or something, i tried lol thanks for requesting

The sound of running footsteps approaching the door brought a smile to [Y/N]'s lips that only brightened upon it being swung open to reveal his boyfriend Jisung, hair tucked into a black baseball cap he'd put on backwards and round-framed glasses perched on his nose.

"[N/N]!" His face glowed with a happiness that could warm the world if needed, and [Y/N] had to give himself a mental shake to snap out of his enamoured daze and place a quick peck to the male's left cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby," He raised the package he held under his arm for the boy to see, "I've brought gifts," And he'd hardly had the chance to say anything else before Jisung gaped, glanced from his partner's eyes to the box he held, and sharply took hold of his forearm, tugging him in.

"No way!" He slammed the door shut, perhaps a bit too roughly in his adrenaline-fused state, "I － You kept your promise?"

Jisung was practically bouncing off the walls, sweet eyes rounded in awe and glittering with excitement as [Y/N] nodded in reply, and he beamed, "Thank you so much! I can't wait to try them. Come, you'll be the first to see."

[Y/N] hummed, allowing himself to be guided along the dorm to the idol's room, walking past Seungmin who gave him a shy wave and Chan who flashed them a grin, seeing the package for his friend along with the person carrying it and understanding why he'd sprinted past him moments before.

It had become something quite normal after Jisung had opened up to his members － though one could say semi-involuntarily considering he'd been caught, quite literally, with his pants down － for the rapper to order items and have them delivered to his boyfriend's place as a precaution, which the latter subsequently brought to him.

Jisung liked wearing skirts, chokers and thigh-high socks with cute prints on them. He liked how comfortable they were and how they made him look, along with the fact that they were something different from what he'd typically see himself in. Whilst the whole concept had been born from sheer curiousity, Jisung ended up taking whatever opportunity he had to dress in certain things when alone, just for the fun of it. He'd never intended to take it seriously nor to tell anyone else about it, though he did consider both － mostly the second － a handful of times.

After having been caught in his room with his joggers tossed aside and a tennis skirt half-way up his legs by a baffled Changbin, Jisung came clean to the others, apologising for making them possibly uncomfortable and assuring them he'd stop if they asked. Of course, after mere minutes of processing the information, they proceeded to call him an absolute idiot for thinking they'd have anything against him and told him to simply dress however he liked in the dorms because they didn't care.

Ultimately, the support from his members gave him the final push he needed to tell his boyfriend － over call, because he was too embarrassed to tell him face-to-face － which brought the whole reveal ordeal to a neatly tied end.

_"I wish I'd known sooner," [Y/N]'s groggy voice cracked over the phone's speaker after a weighted pause, being a mere whisper in the 2A.M silence, "I would've gotten you something pretty for your birthday."_

_Hearing such a casual response to his confession had Jisung's heart soaring through the clouds, his head flopping down onto his pillow before he tugged it out from beneath him to squeeze it, only afterwards speaking again._

_"Maybe next year then," He mumbled, words muffled and ears stinging with the intensity of their flush._

_[Y/N] chuckled, a sound that made the brunet smile into his pillow and turn onto his side, pulling his knees to his chest._

_"Definitely."_

Whilst throughout the year leading up to the idol's next birthday they'd devised their plan of ordering and receiving items discreetly and put it into action so as to freely broaden Jisung's personal wardrobe, keeping to his word, [Y/N] still purchased a bundle of things for his boyfriend's birthday.

He'd noted Jisung's measurements they'd taken on other occassions and considered the style of clothing Jisung typically liked and hinted at wanting to try next, then spent more time than he'd intended on surfing the net and settling on what to buy, struggling with the vast amount of clothing and variations of things and repeatedly questioning whether what he'd chosen was something his partner would like.

It was such a strenuous mission that brought him to be anxious upon being seated on Jisung's bed and watching as the male eagerly cut open the tape that sealed his package.

Parting the cardboard flaps, Jisung sharply inhaled, picking up the plastic-bagged skirts with careful hands prior to spotting a wrapped choker at the bottom of the box and hurriedly picking it up.

"Dude, this －" He paused to set aside his skirts and rip open the plastic cover of his first choker, fishing it out and holding it open to look it over, "this is so pretty, [N/N]. I like it so much, damn."

Without a second thought he held it up to his neck and wrapped it around before sitting himself down on [Y/N]'s lap and asking him from over his shoulder, "Can you clasp it shut?"

It was then that [Y/N] realised just how nervous he was to see his partner's reaction to the rest of his gifts, noting how his fingers mildly quivered prior to hovering over the choker's clasp and closing it.

The accessory itself was a black sash of velvet with a fine chain hooked to its central line every two inches and looping downwards into open V's between said spaces. The metal tickled at Jisung's neck as he hopped off his boyfriend's lap with a cheery "Thanks," and went to glance himself over in the bathroom's mirror, releasing sounds of pleasant surprise upon seeing his reflection.

"Ah, I like it!" He exclaimed, turning to [Y/N] with a wide smile, "Thank you."

"No problem at all, Sungie. I think it looks great on you."

Jisung's cheeks dusted pink for a moment but his attention was quick to hone in again on his yet to unpack skirts. Stretching his mouth into a near-circle, he scampered over to the top of the bed where'd put them and picked up the first, pulling open the re-sealable packet and slipping the garment out.

[Y/N] tensely watched for his reaction to the skirt while Jisung rubbed his fingers along the material, eyes skimming over it before furtively glancing at his boyfriend.

"I'll change here," He casually informed, then pulling his pants down and stepping out of them once they'd gathered at his feet. [Y/N] remained quiet, feeling a mild sense of relief as Jisung managed to slip the skirt along his bare legs and over his hips with ease, happy to see that the size was at least correct.

Though he'd helped Jisung buy such things before, he'd always done so more as a secondary opinion rather than a primary one, so having to think and decide on things by himself was something he was far from accustomed to and made him worry he'd chosen wrongly.

After adjusting the skirt around his waist, Jisung flapped his arms over its sides with a gleeful smile, looking down at it as he swished his torso about to watch the loose frills of the material sway. The male seated on the bed could only smile at the cute action Jisung seemed to always do when trying on a skirt that had frills, and then bit his lip as the latter walked to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room and finally saw his outfit.

Jisung had to hold the over-sized, white t-shirt he wore previously up before bunching it to his side and knotting it so that it neatly sat just over the top of his skirt. The skirt in itself was a baby blue colour, high-waisted and delicate-looking, with small stars stitched along the band above his hips in a blue some shades lighter than the rest, and some scattered clouds along the hem of the skirt in the same colour.

The idol remained quiet for a while, turning and patting at the skirt with a smile, which somewhat eased [Y/N] enough for him to speak up.

"I remembered those socks you bought a few months ago － you know, the white ones that have a bunch of clouds around the top? － and I figured this would match well with them, so. . ."

Locking sights through the mirror, Jisung gave his partner a fond look, eyes relatively damp and face utterly painted the colour of strawberries.

"Thank you, really," He turned, pausing only a moment before he hurried to his partner and threw himself into his lap, wrapping his arms around [Y/N]'s neck and allowing their lips to meet for no more than an electric minute.

"I'll put them on right now," Jisung breathed against [Y/N]'s cheek once they parted, nuzzling it as though unwilling to let go of him.

With his hands on the boy's thighs, [Y/N] let out a laugh and playfully patted his legs in encouragement, "Go on then."

Stumbling for a moment after standing, Jisung went to his chest of drawers and dug around for his socks before pulling out a lump of white that looked to be a mound of snow in his palms. He sat on the edge of the bed, abreast [Y/N], as he slipped on the both of them and finally stood into a pose, swaying his hips before [Y/N] who leaned back onto his palms with a chuckle.

"You look even more like an angel now."

"You think, or are you buttering me up so I'd give you more kisses?"

[Y/N] hummed, shaking his head, "Fair of you to assume, because I would do anything for your kisses, but I'm being honest."

Rolling his eyes, Jisung gave a snort at the reply. He padded his way over to the mirror again, taking in how the cream-coloured socks that stopped a few centimetres above his knees paired perfectly with his new skirt, their tops round and curved, following the higher-most outlined parts of the clouds that encircled them.

"Hm, maybe you have some fashion sense after all," He teasingly commented, laughing as [Y/N] let out an offended _'Hey!'_

"Seriously though, they really do look nice together, thank you," Jisung turned, facing his partner and making grabby hands towards him, "Toss me the other, let me try it on too."

While [Y/N] slipped the second out of its bag, Jisung got out of the first and rolled down his socks, setting all three in a small heap to the side.

"Catch," And Jisung clutched the skirt thrown his way, much like before analysing it prior to putting it on.

This time it was a pleated one, high-waisted and plaid patterned, coloured black and a warm orange. It had double buckles on both his hips, a stitched in belt that connected the two parts and held the skirt's waist band firm, with a silver, larger buckle at its centre.

"Ooh, I think this goes better with the choker and what I'm already wearing," Jisung was quick to comment, rubbing down the pleats, then turning to [Y/N] for his opinion.

"What do you think? This, or the blue one?"

At a loss, [Y/N] rubbed at the nape of his neck, furrowing his brows.

"I think you look cute in both of them though."

Jisung pouted.

"You have to choose," He faux whined, setting his head askew before snapping himself upright again, "Hold on! I'll add my black socks so that you can compare －"

"Sungie, there's literally no need," [Y/N] laughed, patting his lap as an invite for the male to come back to his spot on his legs － which he did, albeit dejectedly, "Whichever and whatever you wear, you'd look great. That'll never change."

"You're being cringey, but thanks, [Y/N]," Jisung surrendered, burrowing his face into his boyfriend's neck, "I really like the gifts. You know I love you, right?"

[Y/N] twisted his head to kiss the boy's temple, smiling.

"I love you too, cutie. Happy birthday."


	5. Changbin loves to feel babied and small, and you’re his favourite safe place ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, I love you're stuff. Could I request a scenario of Changbin being babied? Like calling the reader "hyung" and just wearing the reader's clothes and seeing how he is so small in them. You dont have to but it would be appreciated.
> 
> Note: this was sent even if requests are closed but honestly? thank you. it sort of helped pull me out of my rut a little and i liked writing it (: i hope it’s a decent read. thanks for requesting!

Changbin was never one to shy away from his softer side － truly, he embraced it. Sure, he liked his heavy rap and dark look, the power he could hold in his gaze on stage and the sheer force with which he danced, but the moment he could let the black melt into a sparkling river of life, he did.

Changbin liked to feel small. He liked to feel cared for. He liked to feel safe and protected by those he trusted instead of having to keep his own defences up all the time, and he never felt as warm as he did than when he was in the arms of [Y/N]. The male was older than him and their bond had sparked to the point that it ignited something within the both of them, a fine thread of gold holding their hearts and bodies together in a way Changbin previously believed impossible, and still did for anyone else.

[Y/N] was special to him － so special. His touch was like rain, his hugs like flower beds and his kisses like spring. Even [Y/N]'s scent was enough to have Changbin easing into a relaxed state, his voice going quiet and his mind tranquil. He had the keys to [Y/N]'s apartment and would go over whenever he wished, either to find the other already there or to wait until he'd arrived. That Sunday morning, it was the latter.

With a mind boggled by sleep and drooping lids, Changbin had set off at eleven from the dorms in hopes of finding [Y/N] home. He was so desperately in need of being cuddled and blanketed in affection, he didn't think to call before hand. Just as his luck had it though, the apartment was silent and vacant until he entered, a pair of shoes missing from beside the door and a kitchen chair left out of place with an empty, used plate and cutlery set on the table in front of it.

A pout formed on the rapper's bitten lips, his shoulders grumpily wagging as he proceeded to toss his backpack with his plushie and notebooks aside on the sofa he walked past, sock-clad feet pattering their way to [Y/N]'s bedroom.

"Hyung?" He whined out, almost desperate, holding on to a sliver of hope that he wasn't alone.

Upon nudging the ajar door fully open, however, he was greeted by bare wrinkled sheets and a discarded pile of sleepwear on the mattress, placed in somewhat evident haste. Changbin scowled at the sight and huffed, glanced around the decently orderly room until he felt his shoulders begin to sag.

The space was familiar and recalled to his memory the comfort it usually brought him, trickling heat into his chest and along his ribs, travelling over every cold bone to the tips of his fingers.

He supposed he could just wait for [Y/N] to come back and get his much needed cuddles then. The wait may be tedious, but at least he was within the walls he felt safest.

Then with his wrinkled brows easing and a light smile tracing over his mouth, Changbin hurriedly walked to the bed and picked up the long-sleeved top [Y/N] must have slept in, holding it to his chest and hugging it close, deeply breathing in the scent that was solely [Y/N]'s and imagining that it was him in his arms. He let out a happy sigh, squeezed the top a bit closer and then straightened it out before him.

It was something Changbin did all the time, primarily because he loved being swamped in larger clothes and subsequently because [Y/N] loved seeing him in them, babying him even more whenever he wore them. Changbin would pick out [Y/N]'s largest sized garments and slip them over his head and up his hips, flap their long sleeves and walk quietly in the long pajama pants that covered to the start of his feet's toes.

[Y/N] was taller than Changbin, broader in the shoulders, and with the edition of his musk that would linger to every clothing he wore, putting on the older's clothing was something Changbin adored.

He wasted no time in yanking off his own hoodie to replace it with [Y/N]'s top and rolling his jeans down to pull up [Y/N]'s plaid, cotton trousers instead. After having folded his things aside, Changbin happily jumped from the bed and glanced himself over in the mirror, beaming at how tiny he looked and waving his hands about to see the long sleeves flap. The shirt's collar was loose, exposing the majority of his collarbone, threatening to slip past one of his shoulders, and the pants held on to his small waist for dear life, pooling around his ankles and allowing only the tops of Changbin's thick, soft socks to show.

All Changbin could smell was [Y/N], and whilst it brought him a rush of happiness that made him wrap his own arms around his torso and embrace himself strongly, it soon made him long for the older's own hug. Slightly dejected but still trying to keep his good spirits, Changbin made his way out of the room and towards the living area, muttering to himself in a way of comfort.

"Hyung will be back soon, just wait. Hyung will come."

He dropped by the kitchen to grab a plain packet of crackers to munch on and proceeded to plop down onto the sofa, grabbing the television's remote control and turning it on. Whilst the TV buzzed to life, he reached for his bag and unzipped its front pocket, pulling out his blue plushie to hold close until [Y/N] would arrive.

With his plushie tucked under one arm and his hands feeding himself crackers, Changbin brought himself into a ball on the corner of the couch and settled in, distracting himself with the music channel. He was so absorbed in the beats and performances, it took the door thudding closed, and some bags being plunked to the ground, for his head to snap towards it, seeing [Y/N] standing there with a befuddled smile on his face.

"Hyung!" Changbin excitedly greeted, setting aside his final cracker on the coffee table before springing up onto his feet and hurriedly waddling to the older who was toeing off his shoes.

"Hey, what's my little angel doing over here?" [Y/N]'s final words were swamped by Changbin throwing himself around him and tightly holding on. The black-haired rapper nuzzled his face into [Y/N]'s neck, his feet extended onto his toes to do so, something which made the latter fondly chuckle as he patted at Changbin's back.

"You missed me, huh?"

The younger nodded, humming at the warm skin that surrounded him, clouding his senses as he could feel the last of his concerns washing away with the tide.

"A lot, hyung," Changbin loosened his grip, letting his weight fall back down and tilting his head upwards to look [Y/N] in the eye, ears pink, "Where were you? I was waiting."

[Y/N] huffed in amusement and nudged his head to the bottom right, indicating the bags he'd previously set to the floor.

"Had to get some stuff for lunch today," His eyes flickered to Changbin's mouth, a laugh escaping him once he spotted the numerous crumbs around the shorter's lips, "Looks like baby boy made a bit of a mess whilst I was gone," [Y/N] joked, using the pad of his thumb to flick away some of the pieces.

Understanding, Changbin flushed at the action before quickly using the back of his hand to wipe at his face in case any other remnants of his snack stubbornly remained.

"D'you want to stay for lunch?" [Y/N] asked, his hands still neatly set at Changbin's hips, "I'll make you whatever you want."

Changbin hummed in thought, probably considering whether to go back to the dorm and following up the question with what he would ask for as lunch from [Y/N]. Settling on his answer, he lifted his sight from the other's chest he'd been absent-mindedly staring at and nodded with a grin.

"I'll stay, but I should message the guys first."

Reciprocating the smile, [Y/N] petted Changbin's hair with a light hand before fulling parting from their embrace, standing back to reach for the groceries he'd temporarily dismissed.

"Oh, let me help."

And with Changbin carrying one bag and [Y/N] the second, the two walked to the kitchenette and set them both onto the counter, the younger with a slight huff and a satisfied curl to his lips.

[Y/N] looked to him then, eyes drifting to the smaller's covered feet and hands, Changbin's collarbone that peeked from over the wide neckline of his own top, and [Y/N] couldn't help but place a weightless kiss to the exposed skin, bringing the other to giggle and grab at his shirt.

"Now," [Y/N] breathed against the crook of the idol's neck prior to setting more space between them, much to Changbin's disappointment, "You'll tell me what you want to eat and sit over there like a good boy."

The shorter pouted at the suggestion, shooting a glance at the still unpacked groceries.

"But I wanted to help you cook."

[Y/N] took a moment to think and then, "Okay. How about you help me put the stuff we don't need away and then sit over there?"

Letting out a quiet whine, Changbin surrendered and gave a bob of his head, instantly getting to work on his task. As he paced back and forth, [Y/N] washed his hands and patted them dry on his pants before leaning against the counter with his forearms crossed, watching with an unstoppable smile as Changbin worked, knowing the small guy didn't like to be helped unless he asked for it.

"Done," Changbin eventually announced, and [Y/N] pushed himself off from his resting place to look at what the younger had left out, arching a brow at his choices.

"Seems like you've decided on the menu so I'll get cooking."

Changbin fiddled with the hem of his top, watching with a parting and shutting mouth as [Y/N] already began to fetch a plate on which to prepare ingredients.

"Uh," He hesitated, dropped his gaze to the floor when he saw [Y/N] look his way, "Are you sure I can't help you?"

There came a pause and [Y/N] set the plate down, walked towards Changbin and tenderly cupped his right cheek, urging him to focus on him prior to speaking.

"You look tired," It was murmured, and the idol couldn't bring himself to deny what was true, so [Y/N] continued, "I'll make you something nice and you －" He abruptly stopped to grab Changbin by the waist and lift him up, the latter gasping and giggling as he held on to the older's shoulders until his lower body was set onto the kitchen table, "sit here and give me moral support, okay?"

Changbin earnestly nodded, now feeling slightly taller, but before [Y/N] could walk away, Changbin's legs locked around the other's own, his arms tightly coiling around his torso as he buried his face into a surprised [Y/N]. The older laughed, gently urging the smaller to release him.

"This isn't what we agreed on, Binnie."

Yet Changbin burrowed further into him, held on with more force and subsequently turned his head to set his chin between [Y/N]'s pectorals, peering up at the male through his lashes.

"It is," He argued, "This is me giving you a quick charge of energy before cooking."

Changbin gave a final squeeze and eventually let go of the other, smiling.

"There, now you should be okay."

[Y/N] couldn't help but laugh at the endearing boy who tilted his head up at him and grinned, swaying his feet at the former's sides. Changbin shrunk in on himself as [Y/N] gently tousled his hair, concluding the action with a peck to the idol's nose.

"Thanks. With all this I'll probably make the best meal of my life."


	6. both Jisung and Minho have been trying their best as your boyfriends to cheer you up, but when things don’t seem to get better, they decide to love and hold you through it ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request, Minsung x male reader, where the reader is just slumping around, like they just seem tired and uninterested in everything they usually love. They try to cheer the reader up but it’s not working so they try cuddling and holding him as a last resort :)
> 
> note: i hope this is decent enough. thanks for requesting!

"This is serious."

Plump cheeks puffed, raspberry lips pursed, eyebrows drawn together beneath the tousled mess that was his dark bangs; Jisung gave a resignated sigh, slumping into the couch cushion beside Minho before proceeding to completely droop against the other male.

Again, Jisung let out a sound akin to a whine, wriggling about until he was laying in his boyfriend's lap and being gazed upon with a fond set of eyes. Minho gave a sombre smile, concerned himself about the situation but trying to appease the younger's worry. He rose a gentle hand and twirled a few strands of the rapper's hair between his fingers, his free palm going to pat at his thigh.

Nonetheless, Jisung remained frowning in the silence of the dorm, with the burning knowledge that their boyfriend [Y/N] － the same guy who always made an effort to smile and bring life to dying environments, who they had to ask to sleepover under the guise of missing him but in reality in the attempt to cheer him up － was currently alone in the room the three of them were sharing, left to finish the season of a series they'd started together.

It hadn't been too noticeable at first, just small things like a dimmer smile and laughter that rang dry, but it was Minho who had picked up on the subtle changes in [Y/N]'s behaviour first and alerted Jisung. From then, things got progressively worse over the course of two weeks, despite the both of them initially hoping it was a regular slump that their boyfriend had stumbled into and could pull himself out of － after all, this was [Y/N], he was strong and never truly so downtrodden.

Maybe they had let the issue go ignored for too long, however, and soon [Y/N] had seemingly lost interest in everything he typically loved and the will to do anything he usually enjoyed.

They'd tried any and all options they had available to them, spent most of their time together discussing what to do, until they had woken up that morning, third week into the situation, to a restless [Y/N] slipping out of the centre of the hug sandwich they'd made and going into the bathroom for a solid chunk of time.

Their list of things to do had been completely crossed off: listening to [Y/N]'s favourite music, watching movies and series he liked, gaming and going out to just muck around in some public space where no one recognised them. Admittedly, they hadn't confronted the topic head on, but perhaps they should?

It was Minho's turn to sigh, head dropping against the top of the couch's back and fingers still aimlessly working Jisung's hair. That is, until the latter gave a sudden gasp, jolting Minho from his dismal daze and snatching all attention to his then sitting form.

His eyes were stretched wide with renewed determination, shards of hope and excitement glistening within them, and Minho felt his chest warm at the sight until he focused back on what Jisung's parting lips were about to speak in a muted frenzy.

"Minnie, hugs!"

Minho blinked. The spark of eagerness that had lit within him dwindled instantly to ash. His shoulders sank, though not visibly enough to hurt the younger's feelings.

"Hugs?"

Jisung's hands were clutching his, so securely that it seemed as though he wanted to transfer his own sensation of eureka to his boyfriend who stared at him in faint befuddlement.

"Look," He began, a smile on his lips, "what have we done so far? I mean, we've tried to help but we haven't even asked what we're helping him with. How could we know what to do if we don't even know what's going on?"

Giving an appreciative tilt of his head, Minho hummed.

"I'd just been thinking that."

"Because our brains are connected," Jisung quipped without a second's pause prior to continuing, "But yeah, I feel like we skipped over the most basic and important step. We need to speak to him, hug him, make sure he knows everything will be alright. He's always been so strong for us, maybe we could reciprocate the favour?"

Minho couldn't help but think that Jisung's pure earnest desire to be of help was one of the sweetest things to witness, the latter's face practically glowing and irises alight with an innocence he seldom let shine through. The older gave a playful ruffle to the rapper's hair, snorting as his hand was swatted away with jumbled grumbling.

"You're right," He verbalised his agreement, pushing himself off the couch and standing to look down at Jisung who quietly watched him for a moment. Minho waved an extended hand towards the younger, encouraging him, "Let's go?"

Jisung's sight flickered between the inviting palm and Minho's stare, prior to faltering in direction of the floor, seemingly deflated.

"Now? But, what if we － you know, what if we upset him more than he already is?" A beat of apprehension, "Thinking about it again, do you really believe it's a good idea? I don't want to make things worse."

The concern he voiced had Minho sighing, a slight curve to the edges of his lips.

"Don't overthink so much, babe. You're right, the best solution is to face the problem and settle everything with hugs. Besides," He bent lower, smiled at Jisung's doe eyes and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose, "you're a surefire way of making anyone feel better."

Jisung gave him a shove, scoffing away the slight spike in his pulse the other's words caused as he stood without aid and strode in direction of his and his boyfriends' room.

"Cringe," He threw over his shoulder.

"It's called romance," Minho tossed back, and the younger could only give a dramatic eyeroll.

However, all playfulness died on their last breaths at their arrival before the shut bedroom door. The muffled voices coming from the series playing could no longer be heard, nor could the background music that would sometimes fill in scenes. From within the room left only silence, and the two shared a tense look.

Jisung briefly hesitated before taking hold of the handle and slowly urging the door open.

"[N/N]?"

A hum, the male － sitting low in bed and half under the covers, back hunched and a hand setting aside a laptop Minho was quite sure he hadn't been using at all － blinked at them with a feigned smile feebly stitched to the flesh around his lips.

They stared at each other － silence. [Y/N]'s eyes grew more inquisitive once both his partners tiptoed in and shut the door after them, approaching his bed as though afraid to make too loud of a sound.

"Everything alright?"

"That's what we came to ask you."

It was Minho who spoke, voice steady and gaze locked with the opposite male's that remarkably instantaneously took on a guarded expression. In truth, noticing the shift only made the sense of guilt grow in force within Minho's stomach, an added iron weight to his chest. He tentatively sat on the side of the mattress, right by [Y/N]'s hip, whilst Jisung wordlessly stood over the both of them, fingers fumbling with the edge of his hoodie and pupils jumping from one of his boyfriends to the other, almost trepidant.

"What's going on?" [Y/N] eventually asked as the quiet seeped into the air around them.

Minho delicately trailed his hand up until he set it upon [Y/N]'s stomach, the warmth of his palm quickly spreading through the fabric of the latter's top.

"Both Sung and I have seen that you're not feeling too great lately, and we wanted to let you know that we're here for whatever you need," He paused, tongue subconsciously sweeping over his bottom lip in tension before he gave it a small bite, pressing it to the inside of his cheek, "I know you like to be a source of support and happiness for us, but it's not healthy for you to not have your own time to feel down. Relationships are a two-way － though, I guess in our case it's a three-way street; we have to rely on each other. Just as you give us strength and a place to rest, we want you to know we can do the same for you."

Jisung gave a couple fervent nods, attracting [Y/N]'s eyes on himself who hurried to speak, stepping nearer and kneeling by the bed, elbows set onto the sheet.

"You don't need to tell us what's going on, but we're here for you, [N/N]."

For a handful of instances, it seemed that Jisung's initial fears had been proven correct, [Y/N]'s features remaining pulled in bleak vacancy, and the amount of sheer relief the rapper felt once a genuine smile blossomed across them made him feel as though he could fly.

"I love you both so much," Came [Y/N]'s wary words, uttered so fondly it had the young men swooning, "Thank you, but you don't need to worry about me," He gave an endeared ruffle to Jisung's hair, grinning at the way the younger instinctively pressed into his touch, "I'll talk about things if I need to but, right now, I'm sure I'll be okay," He softly pecked Minho's lips, the pad of his thumb caressing the side of his jaw that he cupped.

Feeling decently less concerned, Jisung was the first to move, worming his way onto the bed and under the covers, only to wrap his every limb around [Y/N]'s torso and legs, nuzzling his neck upon which he peppered a handful of kisses.

"To make you feel better," He explained in a drowsy whisper, and [Y/N] chuckled as Minho, who had stood to let the youngest move, went around the bed and got in on the other side, mirroring Jisung's position and securely locking his boyfriend in their embrace.

"Sorry, but you're ours for a bit until you feel better."

[Y/N] had sunk deeper into the bed, allowing himself to be swamped in the warmth and the slow breaths of his partners, feeling the echoing void behind his ribs momentarily fill. The power the two idols had was incomparable to anything or anyone else in existence and such a realisition was often daunting, but in that moment, [Y/N] had never been more grateful.

"Wouldn't rather be anybody else's."


End file.
